


heaven is a place on earth with you

by librarby



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, MC is an otome character, Other, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarby/pseuds/librarby
Summary: Levi glances behind him to ensure the door is locked. If his brothers knew he wasthisexcited about a stupid dating game...He freezes when your sprite appears on the computer.[title from video games by lana del rey]
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	heaven is a place on earth with you

As soon as his bedroom door has clicked shut behind him, Levi is tearing into the package in his hands. 

He’s been waiting for this game for weeks, no, _months_. Watching all the social media posts, monitoring the message boards, counting the days on his desk calendar—all leading up to this moment. 

He can barely contain himself when he finally pulls the game out of the box. He can't help the tiny squeak of excitement that escapes him, nor the tiny spin he does as he moves toward his desk. 

The game’s packaging is immaculate, with intricate box art and a beautiful holographic finish. He almost feels undeserving to hold it, like he’ll defile it in some way just by handling it. Still, he can’t help but turn it over in his hands, admiring all the tiny details that he hadn’t been able to see on the advertisements or forum posts. 

Levi’s computer is already booted up, having waited patiently for his return from the store. He slides into his chair and carefully cracks open the case. The CD glints back at him and he handles it as gently as possible, trying to keep from getting fingerprint smudges on it. 

He loads the game into his computer and goes quickly through the installation process. Finally, a tiny heart icon appears in the corner of his desktop and he has to take a calming breath to calm the heart inside his chest before he can click on it. 

A window launches, filling his screen with black. The beginning credits run through in a few flashes, before he’s brought to the title screen. 

“ _I’m A Demon Exchange Student To The Human World And Now All These Humans Are Hitting On Me? And What Do You Mean I Have To Stay For A Full Year?!_ ” The screen proclaims, with options to begin a new save file, load an old one, or adjust settings. 

Levi glances behind him to ensure the door is locked. If his brothers knew he was _this_ excited about a stupid dating game...

After taking a moment to fool around in settings and fix some keybinds, he creates a new file. 

The screen flashes, before bringing him to the first scene. It’s set up much like most other dating games he’s played (not that he’s played very many! It’s just...an interesting genre!), with a panel displaying text and a sprite of the character he’s speaking with. 

The game gives him a quick overview of who his character is and allows him to enter his name and pronouns. He’s introduced to a few characters, though none of them particularly catch his eye. 

Until his character takes the wrong turn down a hallway and bumps into someone, evident by the slide showing him saying “Ow!” and character ‘???' replying “ _Aaah_!” 

Levi freezes when your sprite appears on the computer. 

The developers have really gone all out with your styling, with perfect color coordination, shading, and smooth lines that make Levi’s head spin. You’re looking at him with an expression that makes something flip in the bottom of his stomach. Even the new music that he assumes is your theme is perfect, a little tune that he knows he’ll never get tired of. 

The text box beeps as you speak. 

“ _Sorry! I didn’t see you there. Augh, all my papers are messed up now.”_

Levi reminds himself to breathe and picks one of the two displayed reponses. 

[*Help MC pick up their papers*]

“ _Ah, thank you! Hey, you’re the exchange student, right?”_

Levi reminds himself to breathe and clicks. 

[That’s right. I’m Levi.]

“ _Nice to meet you, Levi_.” You beep, and your sprite changes so that your eyes are closed as you smile. “ _I’m MC_.” 

“MC.” He says under his breath. He looks at you a second longer before picking up his DDD from the desk and quickly following all the tags with your name that he can find. 

He returns to the game. You’re still smiling. 

[Sorry I ran into you.] He says. 

Your sprite reverts back to the original. “ _No worries. I was probably moving too fast anyway_.”

[Where were you headed?] 

“ _Biology. How about you?”_

Levi frowns at the quest objective in the corner of the screen that reads “Attend History Class”. 

Admitting defeat, he selects [History.]

“ _Oh, that sucks. I was hoping to get to know you better._ ” You say. “ _Well, I better go. Hope to see you around!”_

He clicks to advance the text box. Your sprite disappears and the music returns to the normal, upbeat tune that carries throughout the rest of the game. 

Levi puts his head in his hands. 

This is so embarrassing! He’s just met you and he can already feel his heart pounding against his chest. There’s no way he can keep playing the game like this. 

He _has_ to play your route. He’s going to play this stupid game until he can complete your route. 

Glancing over to his limited edition Ruri-Chan alarm clock, he sighs. Good thing his minifridge is stocked, because it’s going to be a long night. 

Levi tries to pay attention to the other characters that get introduced, he really does. There’s even a character named Harry who’s both cute and a clear parody of Henry, but even he doesn’t compare to you. 

His waiting pays off when the character guiding him, an energetic human named Scout, asks if he’s met you. 

[Yeah we...ran into one another.] He says. 

Scout’s sprite changes to the laughing one. (He wonders what your laughing sprite looks like). “ _I know you two would get along just fine. In fact, you have Language next, right? They’re in that class.”_

Levi takes a victory sip of his energy drink before clicking to the next box, excited to finally see you again. 

The scene changes when he enters the classroom, and sure enough, your name pops up once again in the chat box. “ _Hey, Levi! Come sit by me.”_

[*Sit by MC*]

The two of you have another short conversation, where he learns that you’re also a student and member of the school council. He clicks the option to ask if you like anime but the teacher interrupts, starting class. Your text turns small to indicate a whisper. 

“ _Let’s talk after class_.” 

Levi clicks through as fast as he can, though he’s pretty sure there’s plot development happening. Honestly, he couldn't care less about that right now, and he can always look at the forum later if he gets confused. What is important right now is you. 

Sure enough, your sprite returns, smiling at him. “ _Do you want to get lunch with me?”_

The [*Get lunch with MC*] option is greyed out, with a tiny coin symbol next to it. He doesn’t even think twice about inputting his card information in to purchase a little vault of coins, allowing him to select the box. 

“ _Great! I know this really great place a few minutes from school. Follow me.”_ You say, your excited sprite causing a tiny skip in his heartbeat. 

The game’s background changes as you head off school grounds. You tell Levi about a friend of yours who showed you this place and all the great memories you’ve made there. 

He chooses to order a sandwich, which you excitedly point out is one of your favorites. He grins when he sees the hearts pop up around your figure, the Intimacy Level bar appearing for just a moment to rise to Level 2. 

The two of you get your food and sit down. There’s a few lines of text description before the entire screen turns black. It fades back in and Levi squeaks, burying his face in his hands once he sees what’s loaded. He stays like that for several moments, face burning, before he finally lifts it to peek. 

The corner of the screen reads “Memory Unlocked!”. The screen shows a detailed render of you sitting across a table. There’s a plate of delicious looking food in front of you and the background shows a cozy looking cafe. Your normal school outfit is gone, replaced with a comfortable looking sweatshirt that still matches your color scheme. Your elbow is propped up on the table, and you’re smiling in a way that has his heart thumping against his ribcage. 

He screenshots once, then twice just in case (this will make a perfect desktop wallpaper, for sure). 

“ _Thanks for coming with me, Levi. I’m really glad we met_ .” You say, eyes still fixed on his. “ _I hope you had fun. I know I did._ ” 

The scene fades back to normal, with the cafe backdrop and your happy sprite. 

[I did. We should do this again soon.] Levi says. 

“ _I’d like that._ ” You say, another burst of hearts fluttering around you. _“Uh oh, look at the time. We better head back to school before we get into trouble._ ” 

The screen fades once again, returning the both of you to school. You say goodbye, saying you’ll see him later, before you disappear once again. 

He takes a moment to save and click out to one of the forums. Carefully avoiding spoilers, he finds what he’s looking for: “Each character has ten paid scenes, four of which unlock Special Memories. In addition, each ending (Perfect, Good, Bad) count as a Special Memory.”

Levi once again glances at the clock, red numbers flashing. 

It’ll be a long night indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ jonbinary :]
> 
> kudos/comments are greatly appreciated !


End file.
